


Успел!

by Frau_Rita_Kruspe



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Bottom Sherlock Holmes, M/M, POV John Watson, Porn With Plot, Top John Watson, Victorian Sherlock Holmes, bottomlock, Джонлок
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 08:39:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13971387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frau_Rita_Kruspe/pseuds/Frau_Rita_Kruspe
Summary: Как же он бесподобно красив в своём томлении... Мой бедный мальчик, до чего же я тебя довёл... Я едва не опоздал, ведь если бы мне не вздумалось навестить его, Холмс упаковал бы эту страсть в чемодан и увёз в чужую постель...





	1. Знойное утро

**Author's Note:**

> ●  
> Изначально этот фик написан на Книге Фанфиков **:** https://ficbook.net/readfic/4443713  
>  ●  
> Он написан мною в соавторстве с Cara Beyling (её профиль на Книге Фанфиков **:** https://ficbook.net/authors/1086396). Идея полностью соавтора, основная часть написана ей же, моего меньше половины, плюс окончательное вылизывание текста. По сути, у нас автор — соавтор наоборот. Но она пожелала выложить работу на моей страничке. «Или так, или никак», — решила она.  
>  Жанр «драма» из шапки мы убрали, т.к. наш смех никак не сочетался с этим серьёзным жанром, а вот PWP оставили, потому как сюжет завязан именно на сексе.  
> ●  
> Моя обложка к фику **:**  
>  ●  
> 

**~**

Даже летом Британия оправдывает своё поэтическое прозвание Туманного Альбиона. И вовсе не из-за постоянной мороси, как считают смуглые жители Испании и юга Франции, будучи уверенными, что дожди и Англия — понятия неразделимые, а из-за влажных испарений в жаркую душную погоду, которые висят над Лондоном подобно дымовой завесе в притоне курильщиков опиума. Каменный город нагревается не хуже печи хлебопёка, вечная сырость, которой пропитан каждый кирпич каждого дома, испаряется, столицу окутывает такая жара, что пар превращается в туман, а закупоренный воздух плывёт перед глазами, точно мираж в афганской пустыне. 

Пот затекал мне за воротник сорочки, хотелось ослабить галстук и расстегнуть верхние пуговицы, но такой растрёпанный вид не приличествует джентльмену, шествующему по столичным улицам, а потому приходилось терпеть и справляться с помощью уже насквозь промокшего платка. Светлый летний костюм немного спасал от беспощадно обжигающих лучей, но я представил, как было бы приятно впитать ласку солнца обнажённой кожей... На берегу спокойного моря... Или ощутить свежий ветерок на деревенских раздольях, гуляя по скошенным лугам в тонкой хлопчатой рубашке... Да, надо нам с Мэри всё-таки арендовать дом за городом, она права. Я могу выезжать туда, когда не будет наплыва пациентов, а моя супруга сможет наконец-то заняться цветоводством, к которому проявляет живой интерес, посещая всевозможные цветочные выставки и ярмарки.

Раскалённые булыжники мостовой обжигали ступни даже сквозь кожаную подошву моих новых летних туфель, потому я старался идти теневой стороной улиц. А двигался я этим знойным душным утром в давно знакомом направлении — направлении Бейкер-стрит.

**~**

Прошёл уже год, как я состою в счастливом браке с Мэри, но брак этот означал моё вынужденное отдаление от Холмса, и я только сейчас решительно сподобился это исправить. Всё это время я встречался с Холмсом, только если нам выпадало какое расследование, и то, озабоченный домашними хлопотами и приёмом пациентов, я не всегда мог в нём поучаствовать. Да и Холмс, как я подозреваю, звал меня отнюдь не на все дела, даже не всегда приглашал на те, где ему был необходим помощник. Я это понимал, ведь то напряжение, которое между нами держалось после моей женитьбы, незримо витало вокруг нас, такое же вязкое и душное, как нынешняя жара. И это было так же мучительно и тягостно. Ведь после того прекрасного и необыкновенного, что случилось между нами, снова оказаться в статусе всего лишь друзей-коллег... Но я считал себя человеком здравомыслящим, а потому понимал, что наш с Холмсом разрыв мог быть куда серьёзнее и глубже, возможно даже пожизненным, так что я был рад, что нам удалось сохранить хотя бы такие отношения.

Не буду лгать, я счастлив в браке, моя супруга — замечательная добрая женщина, мы надеемся завести детей, но... воспоминания о нас с Шерлоком иногда накатывают и накрывают меня с головой. Он снится мне в откровенно неприличных снах, каким я его помню **:** жарким и ненасытным, ласковым и нежным, смелым и распущенным... Хорошо, что я не разговариваю во сне, не то моя Мэри давно бы догадалась, что мои «ночные страсти» вовсе не в её честь. Когда после таких постыдных сновидений я поутру склоняю жену к близости, мне кажется, что Холмс тайно присутствует третьим в нашей супружеской постели. Я скучаю по сильному мускулистому телу в своих руках, по твёрдой груди и животу, по щекотке его кудрей... по длинным ногам, заброшенным мне на плечи или с силой обнимающим мою поясницу... тоскую по «скачущему наезднику», который седлает меня с протяжным стоном сквозь закушенные губы, начинает с тихого шага, переходя на рысь, а потом несётся вскачь галопом, так, что тяжёлые каштановые локоны взлетают над головой, а его напряжённый член прыгает вместе с ним, оставляя влажные следы поочерёдно на наших животах. С Мэри я не практиковал ничего подобного — как-то сразу установилось, что наши телесные удовольствия ограничатся только самой скромной позой, с небольшими вариациями. Ничего, выходящего за рамки приличий, моя супруга, как оказалось, не приемлет. Даже на мою оральную ласку она отреагировала смущённо и дала понять, что повторения не хочет. Естественно, ожидать от неё ответных ласк прелестным ротиком я и не чаял. Стыдно признаваться, но в редкие моменты самоудовлетворения я вспоминал жадные губы Шерлока, его влажный настойчивый язык, глубину его горла, в которое со временем он научился вбирать меня целиком, по самое основание. М-да... Солидные размеры моего мужского достоинства, которыми я небезосновательно гордился, с Мэри, как и со многими другими женщинами до неё, иногда создавали больше проблем, нежели удовольствия. Миниатюрная супруга не могла принять мой орган целиком, даже спустя год нашей совместной жизни, что меня, мягко говоря, иногда расстраивало — хотелось полного единения не только наших душ, но и тел. С моим единственным любовником мужского пола таких проблем не возникало, мы подходили друг к другу идеально, как дорогая перчатка, пошитая у опытного мастера, подходит под вашу руку. Да... мне не хватает моей перчатки, без неё я гол и мёрзну... Мне не хватает запаха кожи, табака, покалывания утренней щетины, когда Шерлок с чашкой свежего горячего чая приветствует меня поцелуем на пороге гостиной. Мне не хватает _его_. 

 

Я уверен, что мы оба смирились с вынужденным разрывом нашей близости. Кровоточащая рана затянулась и покрылась надёжной коркой, со временем и эта короста отпадёт, новая кожа окрепнет и останется только рубец на всю жизнь, с которым можно вполне спокойно жить, если снова не ударять по этому же месту. Да, первое время мне было тяжело, но потом появилась Мэри, а у Шерлока... ему не нужен никто, у него есть любимое занятие, расследования, исследования... Возможно, я ищу оправдания себе, но ведь именно Холмс был инициатором прекращения нашей связи. Я же виноват только в том, что пошёл у него на поводу, не настоял на своём, не переубедил своего любимого упрямца. К тому времени, когда мою жизнь украсила Мэри, близких отношений у нас с Холмсом уже не было достаточно долго.

 

В это утро я проснулся в прекрасном настроении и подумал, что за год напряжение и неловкость между нами могли бы уже сойти на нет, а тогда почему бы мне не нанести Холмсу чисто дружеский визит, безо всякой причины? Я быстро принял ванну, смыл с себя последствия влажной духоты, которая проникла по всему дому и уже добралась до нашей спальни, где мы с женой спали на разных краях постели под тонкой простынёй, избегая прикасаться друг к другу потными телами. Затем я надел свой выходной светло-серый костюм, остался доволен отражением в зеркале и, невзирая на лёгкое волнение, отправился в гости по известному адресу.

**~**

Минут пять я стучал дверным молотком. Неужто у миссис Хадсон настолько поплохел слух? В итоге дверь мне открыл сам Холмс. Он выглядел ошарашенным моим появлением, словно, если бы он увидел на пороге бородатую женщину — это поразило бы его меньше. В его широко распахнутых светлых глазах явно читалось удивление, смятение и... испуг? Меня это озадачило. Его кудри были влажными и поблёскивали капельками воды на солнце, а впалые щёки розовели от недавнего бритья (или волнения?). От Шерлока пахло свежестью и ароматным мылом — очень приятно в такой духоте. Одет он был странно **:** вроде бы только выбрался из ванны, о чём свидетельствовал небрежно запахнутый халат без пояса на голом торсе, но снизу виднелись строгие брюки. Вдобавок он был босиком.

— Ватсон? — спросил он растерянно, прищурив глаза. И я не знаю, что его смущало — солнце или моя персона. — Что вы здесь делаете? Я за вами не посылал. 

— Пришёл навестить старого друга, — неуверенно пожал я плечами. — По собственной воле. 

— Вы выбрали неудачный момент... — ответил Холмс, не торопясь пропускать меня в дом. — Но так и быть, проходите, может, мы с вами и успеем выпить горячего чаю. Тибетские монахи очень рекомендуют такой способ спасения от жары. Он способствует потоотделению, что, в свою очередь, приводит к скорому охлаждению организма. 

— Вы куда-то торопитесь? У вас дело? — спросил я, пытаясь поспеть за ним по лестнице, ведущей к 221-Б. 

— Можно сказать и так. 

— Почему вы не позвали меня?

— Боюсь, в _этом_ деле вы мне не помощник. Я даже с точностью могу утверждать, что вы в нём абсолютно не заинтересованы.

 

В гостиной царил настоящий хаос. Посреди комнаты стояла переносная медная ванна, с мыльной водой и свисающей с бортика мочалкой, пена с которой капала прямо на ковёр. Мокрое полотенце было заброшено на спинку кресла, одежда для сна покоилась на диванной кушетке, но не скомканной грудой, а будто человек, одетый в неё просто испарился от жары. Пояс от халата Холмса висел на дверной ручке, а дверь, ведущая в его спальню, была распахнута настежь, являя лежащий на полу чемодан, раскрытый и собранный. Очевидно, новое дело Холмса требовало его отъезда из Лондона. Вряд ли я мог бы поехать с ним на несколько суток, но идея провести хоть день на деревенских просторах, где можно не носить тугой воротничок, меня очень соблазняла. Я попытался выяснить суть его поездки.

— Я бы не хотел, чтобы вы решали за меня. Так что это за дело? 

Холмс к тому времени уже отвернулся, сбросил шёлковый халат, так, что тот просто упал к его ногам, и мои глаза впились в давно не виденную спину. В зеркале, напротив которого он стоял, я заметил мыльные мазки на его рельефной груди, прямо над светло-кофейным соском. Холмс схватил бритву с каминной полки и продолжил процедуру, от которой я его оторвал. 

— Как видите, Ватсон, я сейчас несколько занят, поэтому чай придётся заваривать вам. Только проверьте молоко, не скисло ли, в такую погоду... И можете снять пиджак, не надо владеть моим дедуктивным методом, чтобы понять, как вам жарко.

Я молча повиновался этим указам-приказам-просьбам, хоть и не сразу смог оторвать взгляд от спектакля в зеркальной сцене, где острое лезвие опасно гладило мраморную грудь, сметая сгустки пены с редкими волосками и оставляя за собой влажную гладкую кожу. Когда кончик бритвы слегка коснулся кофейного зёрнышка, я будто сам ощутил холод, вздрогнул и решил убраться от греха подальше. Холмс выглядел суматошным, а потому свой допрос я решил продолжить уже за чаем.

— Вы с женой не подумывали об отпуске? — донеслось до меня из гостиной, пока я возился с заваркой. — Помнится мне, Мэри хвалила Торки. В такую жару приятно было бы оказаться на пляже. Даже миссис Хадсон бежала из Лондона в деревню к своей племяннице. А как усилился смрад на улицах из-за сдавленного воздуха? Я не могу открыть окно, чтобы не вызвать приступ тошноты!

Я добавил молоко в чай и ответил Холмсу **:**

— Нет, мы с Мэри думаем арендовать домик в живописном месте. Но пока ещё даже не рассматривали никаких предложений. А вы, неужто, собираетесь на отдых? — спросил я, вернувшись в гостиную с двумя чашками горячего чая. Спросил, просто чтоб поддержать беседу, потому как сам не верил в то, что сказал.

— Именно, — фыркнул Холмс, подходя к креслу, чтобы взять полотенце и вытереть им чисто выбритую грудь. — Может, вас это удивит, но я тоже живой человек, и мне, как и всем, требуется качественный отдых. Я еду в отпуск.

Его тон не оставлял сомнений — друг был взвинчен, и мне необходимо было узнать, не мой ли визит довёл его до этого состояния.

— Мне кажется, или сегодня вы ко мне настроены враждебно?

Не потрудившись снова облачиться в халат, Холмс взял чашку тонкого фарфора, присел напротив меня в кресло и слегка подул на чай перед тем, как ответить. 

— Ну что вы, Джон? Простите мою несдержанность, просто я боюсь опоздать на поезд и испытываю лёгкую нервозность перед дальней дорогой. 

Мои глаза были прикованы к россыпи мелких родинок на груди и шее друга, — явление давно знакомое, но от этого не менее любимое, — а брови поползли вверх от удивления. 

— Это совсем на вас не похоже, — подметил я. — Вы так и не сказали мне ничего о деле. 

— Как же? Я подтвердил, что собираюсь в отпуск. — Он положил ногу на ногу и стал выписывать круги в воздухе длинной изящной ступнёй. 

— Ваше понятие отпуска может весьма отличаться от общепринятого. Кровавые преступления, политические интриги, археологические раскопки, освоение нового боевого искусства, поиски философского камня...

— Ничего подобного **:** загородный дом, свежий воздух, рыбалка, охота и портвейн. Или по-вашему это тоже экстраординарно? — Что бы ни сказал Холмс, а язвительность и даже некое презрение не исчезали из его голоса и выразительной мимики. 

— Ничего экстраординарного я здесь не вижу, вот только это не совсем привычно для вас... 

— Как я уже сказал — я тоже человек...

Холмс говорил так, будто я когда-то в этом сомневался и тем самым его обижал, чего я за собой не замечал, а потому считал упрёк несправедливым. И вообще, Холмс вёл себя крайне подозрительно, и ко мне в душу закрадывалось нехорошее предчувствие, заставившее меня повысить голос. 

— Вы можете прямо сказать, что происходит?! — прикрикнул я на него в нетерпении. Холмс дёрнулся от неожиданности (или же у него действительно шалили нервы?) и пролил чай на свой обнажённый торс и брюки. Мышцы плоского живота тут же рефлекторно поджались, Холмс зашипел, сунул мне в руки свою чашку и начал обтираться. Когда он поднялся на ноги, чайная капля скатилась из углубления пупа. 

— Что вы наделали? Это были мои лучшие брюки! 

— Готов поспорить, не единственные!

— Эти — новые! Если вы не заметили, в последнее время я потерял в весе, и старые брюки висят на мне мешком, точно турецкие шаровары. 

Холмс прошествовал в спальню, но не потрудился закрыть дверь. Я пребывал в возмущении **:** почему в порче брюк виноват я? А потому высказал язвительное замечание **:**

— Можно подумать, в загородном доме вас ожидает показ мод, а не заявленная охота и рыбалка! 

Я нагнулся вперёд, чтобы убедиться, что Холмс меня слышит. Ровно в этот момент он поспешил избавиться от испорченных, якобы по моей вине, брюк, и из-за открытой двери показалась обнажённая ягодица, когда Холмс резко отбросил брюки ногой. Я поставил чашки на столик, не будучи уверенным в сохранности собственного костюма.

— Почему вы без кальсон? 

Едва я успел спросить, как нагой Холмс встал на пороге, поставив ноги накрест, что, впрочем, не помогло прикрыть его достоинства — оно покоилось поверх белого крепкого бедра. Конечно, я всё это уже видел, и даже не единожды, и мне было ясно, почему Холмс не чувствовал смущения, расхаживая предо мною в неглиже, но я видел это так давно, что его нагота в первый момент заставила меня отвернуться. Однако я успел заметить, что Холмс, действительно, похудел с тех пор, как я видел его обнажённым последний раз. Мальчишечье фырканье вполне вписалось в его сегодняшнее поведение вредного сорванца.

— Ещё чего, носить кальсоны в такую жару! Так недолго и запреть. 

К Холмсу я не сразу повернулся, но его мирно лежащее достоинство так и стояло у меня перед глазами. Я кашлянул, потирая нос костяшками пальцев, и отпустил следующее замечание, глядя в пустое кресло перед собой **:**

— Надо полагать, пах вы побрили, также спасаясь от жары? 

Боковым зрением я увидел, как Холмс накрыл ладонями бёдра и опустил голову, точно проверяя мои наблюдения. Затем он хмыкнул, развернулся и удалился обратно в спальню. Мой взгляд поманили покачивающиеся ягодицы. Я вскочил с кресла и последовал за ним. 

Холмс сыпал вещами из открытого платяного шкафа, прикладывая к поясу те или иные брюки, которые, очевидно, стали ему велики. 

— Вы так и не сказали, куда собираетесь, — продолжал я стоять на своём, облокотившись о дверной косяк. Мой взгляд, упёртый в кудрявый затылок Холмса, то и дело соскальзывал к острым лопаткам, а с них — к совершенным ягодицам. Потеря Холмсом веса не отразилась на округлости моих любимых полушарий. Я так увлёкся чудесным созерцанием, что и не заметил, как мой язык вынырнул изо рта и облизал пересохшие, вероятно, от жары губы. — И, Бога ради, наденьте уже что-нибудь! 

— Что-нибудь, что-нибудь... — повторил Холмс, продолжая рыться в шкафу. Он вытащил оттуда белую выглаженную сорочку, набросил её на себя и, развернувшись ко мне, стал застегивать непослушные пуговицы. Чёртово достоинство выглядывало из-под её подола кокетливым колокольчиком и, могу поклясться, я слышал звон в ушах. Что за поведение сегодня у Холмса, что он творит... со мной? 

— Ватсон, вы уже допили свой чай? Тогда прошу меня извинить, как я уже сказал, я спешу и не располагаю временем для беседы с вами.

Я сделал два широких шага и оказался перед ним. 

— Вы не ответили на мой вопрос, — угрожающе тихо ответил я, но Холмс и ухом не повёл. 

— О... — вспомнил он и отвернулся к шкафу. Он выудил оттуда сливовый шейный платок, который посчитал более необходимым по очерёдности, нежели брюки, и хотел пройти к зеркалу, но я преградил ему путь. 

— Позволите? — Я выдернул платок из рук Холмса и сам принялся завязывать его на длинной шее, каждое мгновение напоминая себе, не затянуть его в морской узел. — Я всё ещё жду ответа. — На этих словах адамово яблоко прокатилось по подвластной мне шее и показалось из-под верхнего края галстука. Мне захотелось поймать его ладонью. — Куда вы едете? 

— В графство Норфолк, — тихо ответил Холмс убирая мои руки от своей шеи. Я сообразил не сразу, но... _Не может быть_... 

Холмс воспользовался моментом моего смятения и обошёл меня, склонился над чемоданом и принялся проверять его содержимое. 

— Ватсон, вы не могли бы мне подать... одеколон? Тот, жёлтый, прямо за вами. 

— Да, да, конечно... — растерянно пробубнил я, всё ещё раздумывая, не послышалось ли мне. Норфолк, Донифорп. Загородный дом. Отпуск, нет... Каникулы. Юный Холмс. «Глория Скотт». Виктор Тревор. 

Я развернулся к комоду и нашёл там нужный флакон, опустошённый на одну треть. Я бездумно покрутил его в руках перед тем, как отдать Холмсу, но взгляд мой сфокусировался, когда я обнаружил, что жидкость более вязкая, нежели одеколон, и не такая прозрачная — похожа на жидкий светлый мёд. Я тут же узнал в содержимом флакона массажное масло, что мы время от времени уносили из турецкой бани и использовали как смазку. Я сжал флакон так, что побелели костяшки пальцев. 

— Шерлок... — Мой голос сел в один момент, когда я повернулся к нему. Он сидел на корточках у чемодана, в одной сорочке и с голыми ногами, и, когда вскинул голову, во взгляде серо-голубых глаз читался вызов. 

— Что? — тихо рыкнул он в ответ.

Я застыл в растерянности, пробираемый тупой болью, с которой боролось неверие. Всё сходилось **:** нервозность Холмса, его намёки, что в _этом_ деле я ему не помощник, неоднократное напоминание о принадлежности к роду человеческому **;** наконец, самое очевидное — бритьё интимных мест (чем он изредка баловал и мой взор в своё время), и последняя, самая очевидная подсказка — склянка проклятого масла. Не надо быть гениальным детективом, чтоб сложить два и два, — ясно, как божий день, что Шерлок отправляется в объятия любовника. Но... как? Их отношения с Тревором прервались много лет назад, ту историю мне поведал сам Холмс, я изложил трагическую участь судна «Глория Скотт» и всех выживших его участников в одноимённом рассказе...

Я заметил, как Шерлок перевёл взгляд на комод, с которого я взял злосчастный флакон. Проследив за его взглядом, я наткнулся на лист бумаги, сложенный вчетверо. Подобрав его свободной рукой, я принялся за чтение.

**§**

_Мой дорогой Холмс, я надеюсь, что спустя столько лет мы с Вами можем говорить непредвзято. Мне жаль, что тогда, в 1877 году, я пренебрёг Вашей дружбой из-за Вашего участия в известном деле. Мне казалось, что если бы Вы не уехали тогда, то могли бы спасти моего отца, и сейчас я понимаю, как глупа и безосновательна была моя обида. Я всё чаще вспоминаю Вас. Признаюсь, я слежу за Вашей жизнью, насколько это возможно, и читаю о Вас рассказы. Вижу, Вам удалось развить свой дедуктивный метод, и это принесло Вам немалый успех. А сейчас, когда я перебрался на лето в загородный дом в Норфолке, я вспоминаю о Вас особенно часто и даже с некой тоской. Так, что я даже осмелюсь позвать Вас в гости, чтобы после стольких лет нелепой ссоры, виной которой я сам, мы могли воссоединиться, если бы, конечно, Вам этого хотелось хоть вполовину так же, как мне. Обещаю, призрак моего покойного отца не будет преследовать нас. И мои собаки больше Вас не укусят, я хорошо их надрессировал, они будут к Вам так же ласковы, как хозяин. Разве что потрутся о Ваши ноги и оближут пальцы, но Вы должны будете им это простить, ведь мои псы чувствуют, как я скучаю по Вам в последнее время. Мы можем взять их с собой на охоту. Кроме меня и них в доме больше никого нет. Я брожу здесь и вспоминаю наши каникулы. Особая ностальгия накатывает на меня в левом крыле..._

_Я очень прошу Вас приехать и дать мне возможность загладить вину в полной мере. Я осмелюсь выслать Вам билет, чтобы Вы не утруждали себя дополнительными расходами. Обратный билет покупать не спешу, надеюсь, что смогу заинтересовать Вас достаточно, чтобы Вы захотели погостить у меня подольше._

_Всё ещё Ваш друг, Виктор Тревор_

**~**

Я пробежался взглядом по этим строкам ещё пару раз, поверхностно, чтобы их смысл не стал камнем на моей шее, и посмотрел на Холмса. Как бы он ни хотел казаться решительным, уверенным и неприкасаемым, как бы ни хотел показать, что правда на его стороне... в блеске его глаз отчётливо читался стыд.

— Я тоже человек, Ватсон, у меня есть потребности, которыми я вовсе не горжусь, но они мешают мне нормально существовать, так что... — пробормотал он, опустив взгляд. 

Мой голос тоже не поднимался выше шёпота.

— Как часто вы их удовлетворяли? 

— Что? За кого вы меня принимаете? — вскинулся Шерлок. — Я не могу просто отправиться в соответствующее заведение...

— О да, вы должны находиться с партнёром в доверительных отношениях, отсюда на горизонте и возник Тревор. — От этого предположения моё сердце разбилось вдребезги, словно упавший на мостовую хрустальный фужер. Я опустился на кровать, всё ещё держа в руках проклятое письмо и пузырёк. 

Я не мог поверить. Шерлок... он не такой, он лучше меня, и он... легко мог обходиться без постельных удовольствий. В этом суждении крылась моя главная ошибка **:** я не мог даже помыслить о том, что его нужды такие же, как мои. Именно от этого заблуждения становилось так невыносимо больно. Он всегда мог абстрагироваться **;** даже когда мы были вместе, он мучил меня тридцатидневным воздержанием во имя своих интеллектуальных задач **;** что правда — потом Шерлок был ненасытен. Он мог долго терпеть, но после обрушивал на меня скопленную страсть всю разом, так, что я не успевал опомниться, и мне еле хватало сил, чтобы оказаться достойным соперником. 

Виктор Тревор... у них когда-то была связь интимного характера, но, если можно так выразиться, не консумированная. Зная особенности характера Холмса, я мог бы даже назвать Виктора его первой любовью. 

Резкая боль сжала грудь. Я уверен, что когда я смотрел на него, в моих глазах читался вопрос «За что?», который я не мог задать вслух. Горечь сдавила горло, и даже если бы я мог говорить, обвинять его в чём-либо у меня не было права. Холмс медленно встал на ноги под моим гнетущим взглядом и крадущимся шагом подобрался к кровати. Присел рядом, но на расстоянии вытянутой руки. 

— Джон? — осторожно и слишком тихо, как для того, кто ощущает свою правоту, позвал он.

Но я признал его правым сразу за нас двоих. Это я был тем, кто ушёл, кто оставил его, отказался... Так почему же сейчас?.. Дьявол! Я сам мог слышать своё тяжёлое участившееся дыхание. 

— Джон, пожалуйста... 

Он проворачивал в моём сердце нож, а я не имел права протеста. 

— Было ли это так же больно? — спросил я, сжимая в кулаке проклятый клочок бумаги. — Когда я... и Мэри... это убивало так же сильно? 

Я повернулся и увидел, что Холмс сидит на краю кровати, опустив плечи и свесив безвольные руки меж голых коленей. Он отрицательно покачал головой. 

— Нет... Нет, тогда всё было не так. Брак — это не отпуск, из него нельзя вернуться. Ваш поступок ранил сильнее, чем одно моё намерение. 

Тут я не сдержался и упрекнул его **:**

— Не вы ли были тем, кто прекратил нашу связь из страха разоблачения? 

Наши взгляды встретились... так быстро, так неожиданно... Светлые глаза сверкнули сталью, как будто скрестились шпаги на дуэли, так могли смотреть друг на друга только заклятые враги.

— У меня были на то причины! — выплюнул мой обожаемый враг мне в лицо. — Не мне вам объяснять, чем нам это грозило. И вам, дорогой Ватсон, пришлось бы тяжелее, чем мне, в случае нашего изобличения! Мне нечего терять, я бы пошёл на каторгу хотя бы за свои истинные пристрастия, а вы... Вы же до сих пор обладаете непререкаемым авторитетом и статусом добропорядочного семьянина и гражданина. Вы респектабельный джентльмен, военный в отставке, доктор, никто не сомневается в ваших интимных предпочтениях. А я... а я постараюсь и впредь не подмочить вашей репутации. Не переживайте, Донифорк — местечко удалённое, там нет лишних глаз и ушей... Никто не узнает, что вы столько лет соседствовали с грязным извращенцем. Тревор тоже не заинтересован в разглашении своих... 

— Этого не будет! — прорычал я, перебивая Холмса и склоняясь к нему вплотную, так, что моё тяжёлое дыхание он почувствовал своими свежевыбритыми щеками. 

Шерлок попытался отстраниться и встал, но я не позволил ему сделать и шага. Я отбросил на кровать ненавистное письмо и флакон, одной рукой ухватился за его поясницу, а другая рука сама собой впилась в голую упругую ягодицу, открытую задравшейся сорочкой. Я с силой потянул Шерлока на себя и опрокинул спиной на кровать прежде, чем он успел вывернуться или упасть на меня. Подавшись к нему, я прижал его своим телом к постели и испытал лёгкое разочарование оттого, что не почувствовал обнажённую кожу его бёдер своей собственной — в отличие от Холмса, на мне были брюки и чёртовы кальсоны. Он попытался меня отпихнуть, но, ведомый злостью и отчаянием, я успел перехватить его руки быстрее, чем Холмс смог бы нанести удар. По силе он не уступал мне, его сопротивление было яростным, но в данный момент я превосходил его по физической мощи **:** Холмс пренебрегал регулярными упражнениями, много курил, к тому же существенно похудел (как я теперь понимаю — я же и был тому виной). Его тонкое тело безуспешно противилось моему уверенному напору, но язык жалил в самое больное место.

— Я не желаю, чтобы вы прикасались ко мне из чувства ревности, равно как и из жалости, — рявкнул он мне в губы. — Когда я просил вас проститься со мной по-настоящему, вы ясно дали понять, что больше не хотите меня.

Я перехватил его запястья одной рукой, прижимая их к кровати над головой, и освободившейся рукой справился с собственными брюками, выпуская из плена уже прилично налившийся член. Я вжался им в обнажённое бедро Холмса.

— Я хочу вас всегда, — сказал я, глядя прямо в его магнетические глаза, чтобы он мог не только почувствовать телом моё желание, но и увидеть, как оно поднимается с самого дна моей тёмной проклятой души. Я припал к его губам так, будто хотел высосать яд из змеиного укуса, тут же ловя вздох мнимого сопротивления своими губами. Его язык, всякий раз норовящий сказать гадость, заскользил по моему, подстраиваясь и лаская в ответ, хитро вступая в борьбу за инициативу. Подушечки нежных музыкальных пальцев мазнули по моим рукам, сжимавшим его запястья, и я понял, что могу их отпустить. Коварные пальцы тут же нырнули в мои волосы, притягивая ближе, чтобы углубить поцелуй. 

Одна рука Холмса скользнула с моего затылка и, отмечая свой путь аккуратными ногтями поверх жилета, прошлась по позвоночнику, вызывая дрожь, и прижалась к пояснице, требуя большего. От этого жеста я ощутил обильное выделение на своём полностью вставшем органе, будто глубинный звериный инстинкт пробудился и требовал пометить территорию. 

Я разрывался между желанием оторваться от исцелованных мягких губ, чтобы двинуться дальше, и жаждой голодного поцелуя, которым нельзя было насытиться так скоро. Потому отлучал себя ото рта Шерлока медленно — прихватывая его пухлую нижнюю губу зубами, оттягивая и посасывая. Между тем я тонул в ощущении соприкосновения натянутой кожи возбуждённого члена с его пылающими бёдрами. Мы с Холмсом вступили в нечаянную игру **:** я покачивался, норовя коснуться и оставить мазок на каждом его бедре, а он тем временем разводил ноги в стороны, требуя, чтобы я двигался не вширь, а вглубь. Я сжал его плечи сквозь тонкую сорочку, большими пальцами массируя выступающие ключицы, затем переместил одну руку и, слегка сдавливая хрупкое горло, углубил поцелуй, чтобы окончательно обрести контроль над его дыханием. Мои ладони двинулись дальше **:** к торчащим в возбуждении соскам, которые я защипнул вместе с тканью, вызвав глухой стон, к проступающим рёбрам, к ноющему паху... Я провёл рукой по наливающемуся органу, тонкому и изящному — по образу самого Шерлока, замер у его основания, ощущая гладкую кожу лобка, скользнул ниже, чтобы перекатить по ладони яички, укрытые в мягком мешочке, и спустился к заветному отверстию. Но плотно сжатый анус неожиданно воспротивился моему невинному прикосновению и не пожелал расслабиться даже от ласки. Я прикоснулся к собственному изнывающему члену, покружил пальцем по навершию, собирая вязкое предсемя, и вновь вернулся ко входу, продолжая целовать возмутительно сладкий рот. Легко нажимая на анус увлажнённой подушечкой пальца, я чувствовал, как нежные мышцы недоверчиво сокращались под моим прикосновением. Это сопротивление заставило меня оторваться от губ Холмса и заглянуть в его глаза. 

— Я не могу... этого контролировать... — сбиваясь, объяснился он. 

Тогда я одарил его самой нежной улыбкой и понимающе кивнул, вновь приникая к ярким губам в кратком успокоительном поцелуе. Зарывшись обеими руками в спутанные кудри, я заставил его сильнее запрокинуть голову, чтобы получить доступ к бледной шее с неуместно красующимся на ней шёлковым платком, сливовый цвет которого на тот момент я бы сравнил с цветом грубого поцелуя. Сходство было поражающим, я так и не стал развязывать галстук, намереваясь дополнить его страстными синяками в тон. Я лишь оттягивал шёлк зубами, чтобы пройтись языком по шоколадным брызгам любимых родинок. 

А вот белая сорочка не произвела на меня столь возбуждающего эффекта, и потому я решил избавиться от неё одним резким рывком, который не оставил в сохранности ни единой пуговицы. В конце концов, вещь и так была измята, и я испортил брюки Холмса до этого. Мне не остаётся ничего, кроме как заслужить прощение.

Я стоял над ним на коленях, и до чего же откровенное зрелище открылось мне с этой мизерной высоты **:** Шерлок полностью отпустил себя, но не по своей воле — затянувшееся воздержание сломило его. Горящие глаза то скрывали за дрожащими веками расширившиеся от возбуждения зрачки, то бросали вызов преисполненным похотью взглядом. Холмс пытался держать себя в руках, что сделать было затруднительно, ибо эти самые руки не повиновались ему и поглаживали собственное тело, замирая внизу живота, а потом хватались за простыни, комкая их тонкими пальцами. Помимо воли он вскидывал бёдра и тут же пытался сделать вид, что просто ёрзает по постели, устраиваясь поудобнее, отчего прогибался в спине и тем самым распалял меня ещё больше. Как же он бесподобно красив в своём томлении... Мой бедный мальчик, до чего же я тебя довёл... 

Тогда я не мог отдаться во власть ощущений так, как это делал Шерлок. Я едва не опоздал, ведь если бы мне не вздумалось навестить его этим утром, Холмс упаковал бы свою страсть в чемодан и увёз бы её в чужую постель. Эта мысль сводила меня с ума, злость возрастала наравне с желанием. Мне хотелось бездумно наброситься на него, ворваться в истекающее истомой тело безо всякой подготовки, сжать в руках его шею, укусить до синяка, причинить такую же боль, какую почувствовал я сам, когда узнал о его намерениях. Потому что он — мой, его тело принадлежит мне даже больше, чем ему самому, не говоря о ком-то постороннем. Это я был тем, кто в своё время пробудил в нём это желание, и только мне пожинать его плоды. Самое очевидное доказательство этого желания вполне ощутимо касалось моего бедра, покрытого брюками. Дьявольская одежда! Я торопливо разоблачился, швыряя в чемодан Холмса свои туфли, жилет, сорочку, галстук, брюки и влажные от пота кальсоны. 

Шерлок, прикрыв веки и пригасив жаждущий взгляд, наблюдал за моим обнажением. Его красивый член подрагивал, я накрыл ладонью ярко-розовую блестящую головку, и сочные губы распахнулись, чтобы выпустить гортанный стон. 

Память тела подбросила мне воспоминания о том, как мой внушительный орган частенько захаживал в этот гостеприимный рот, по-хозяйски раздвигая послушные губы, какой радушный приём его ожидал в жаркой прихожей... как был обласкан и укутан дорогой гость в мягкое одеяло языка и покрывало нёба, как он потом изливался в благодарностях за тёплый приём... И не было ни единого раза, чтобы я отворил двери для ответного визита. Холмс никогда не напрашивался в гости, а я его не приглашал. Уж слишком я привык брать, не отдавая взамен, и это сыграло со мной злую шутку. Опоздай я на час — и приветливым пухлогубым гостеприимством пользовался бы другой господин. 

Нет, ещё не поздно исправить хотя бы это упущение. Но мне требовалось мужество для первого шага. Не то чтобы я испытывал брезгливость или какое-то отвращение, хотя, признаться, некоторые предрассудки, наверное, были. Я опёрся руками о его колени, чтобы переместиться назад, но Шерлоку показалось, будто я вовсе хочу уйти. Он потянулся ко мне с жалобным всхлипом и обвил руками мой торс, чтобы утянуть за собой на постель. 

— Пожалуйста... 

Этот тихий вздох выбил меня из колеи. Шерлок не должен просить меня остаться, ведь очевидно, что в данный момент оторваться от него было выше моих сил. Успокаивая, я коротко поцеловал его в губы и стал спускаться ниже, медленно сцеловывая желание с каждого участка горячей кожи, чтобы успеть набраться отваги по достижении пункта назначения. Гладкая безволосая грудь, твёрдые сжатые соски, крепкие мышцы живота... Солоноватая от пота кожа оказалась неожиданно сладкой в ямке пупа — ах да, пролитый чай, — я вылизал его остатки. Прикрыв глаза, я с волнением ожидал, когда спущусь и коснусь подбородком жёстких завитков, но этого так и не произошло, ведь там была только чистая, ещё более нежная кожа. Его налитый кровью член прижимался к животу, отвернувшись от меня в сторону. Бедный... Он не ожидал от меня ничего, чем я мог бы его приятно удивить. Я аккуратно прикоснулся пальцами к шелковистой коже ствола и поднял его к своим губам. Недоверчивый красавец пугливо вздрогнул под моим дыханием. Как Шерлок мог быть настолько возбуждённым? Я же почти ничего не сделал... На головке зародилась прозрачная капля предсемени, и я подул на неё, чтобы она скатилась вниз, но тут же подхватил её языком, невзначай огладив уздечку. Шерлок вновь издал стон, и я ощутил, как его пятки упёрлись мне в спину, прямо под лопатками. Я легко обхватил губами лоснящееся навершие и обвёл языком — вкус специфический, но никакого внутреннего отторжения не было, я действительно хотел сделать это. Стоило мне принять окончательное решение, как лакомая головка неожиданно выскользнула у меня изо рта, и Шерлок резко сместился вверх по кровати, сбегая от непривычной ласки. 

— Не к чему так стараться, очевидно, что я никуда уже не еду, — сбивчиво объяснился Холмс. В его взгляде читалась уязвимость. Хотя... скорее это было презрение **:** он злился на меня не меньше, чем я на него. Препираться с ним я не собирался. Вместо этого я крепко ухватил его за лодыжки и подтянул к себе, восстанавливая статус-кво. Будет лучше, если вместо спора наши рты будут заняты **:** мой рот будет занят им, а его — стонами. 

Происходящее оказалось для меня особо волнительным, учитывая всю нашу ситуацию. Я чувствовал себя новичком, боялся сделать что-то не так и не мог выбросить из головы навязчивые мысли, что другой, а не я, мог касаться Холмса подобным образом. Это заставило меня принять более серьёзные меры. Я прекратил отвлечённо мазать губами по стволу и головке, а заглотил его так глубоко, как мог сделать с меньшим вредом для себя. Стон Шерлока прервался подавленным вскриком, когда я начал двигать головой, лаская языком его твёрдый гладкий орган, обильно смоченный слюной. Я двигался плавно, привыкая к новому ощущению, и вскоре Холмс стал вскидывать бёдра навстречу моему рту в попытке получить больше. С каждым движением я опускался ниже, вбирая всё больше его возбуждённой плоти, но памятуя о рвотном рефлексе, боялся увлечься и оконфузиться. Неожиданно скоро я почувствовал пульсацию и замер, крепко сжимая губами член посередине. Длительное воздержание взяло своё. Мой милый Шерлок, словно отрок в буйную пору созревания... Не знаю, хорошо ли я справился с поставленной задачей, ведь прошло слишком мало времени, и мне не удалось повторить ничего из того, что проделывал со мною Шерлок в наши прежние времена. Длинные пальцы впились в мои волосы, а его вынужденная благодарность, солоновато-отчаянная, словно слёзы, выплеснулась мне прямо в горло. Совершив невозможное — ни разу не поперхнувшись, я проглотил всё, чем одарил меня обиженный любовник.

Когда я отстранился, чтобы взглянуть на Холмса, то не увидел его лица — он прятал смущение в изгибе локтя. Я переместился поближе и отвёл его руку в сторону. Шерлок смотрел на меня влажными блестящими глазами сквозь слипшиеся ресницы. 

— Всё хорошо? — спросил я, ласково касаясь костяшками пальцев его заалевшей щеки. Спутанные кудри метнулись по подушке, Шерлок увернулся от моего прикосновения, скверно засмеялся и хрипловато произнёс **:**

— Рад, что в своём героическом жертвоприношении вы мучились недолго. 

Мне пришлось остудить гнев, поднявшийся в ответ на эту колкость. Сейчас Холмс был крайне уязвим из-за своей недолгой выдержки и всей ситуации в целом. Я причинил ему боль, и он пытался уколоть меня в ответ. И я был бы ещё бóльшим идиотом, если бы позволил разгореться ссоре на угольках былой страсти. Я улёгся рядом и некоторое время старался молча посмотреть Холмсу в глаза, но он усердно их прятал от меня. 

— Я сильно раскаиваюсь в том, что никогда ранее не приносил вам удовольствие подобным путём, — примирительно сказал я. Шерлок открыл припухшие губы, чтобы отпустить очередную колкость, но я продолжил свою мысль **:** — У вас изумительный вкус. 

Я добился желаемого — получил взгляд мокрых, широко распахнутых глаз. В которых я прочёл трактат недоверия. Я прильнул к губам Шерлока в горько-сладком поцелуе, бережно вкладывая в него свою заботу, и нежность, и тревогу, к которым взывал его уязвимый вид. Мне хотелось успокоить его и поделиться этим новым вкусом, который уже растаял где-то в горле, но который всё ещё помнил мой язык. Шерлок отвечал неуверенно, его губы едва шевелились под натиском моих, будто бы он раздумывал **:** стоит ли использовать рот для острых оборонительных речей или покорно сдаться во власть поцелуя. Я не выдержал его неопределённого настроения и перевернулся на спину, утягивая Шерлока за собой, чтобы прижать его к сердцу и баюкать, словно глупое растерянное дитя. Благо, хотя бы этому он не воспротивился и даже безропотно позволил стянуть с себя измятую, лишённую пуговиц рубашку. Впрочем, галстук остался на шее, нелепый, но очень возбуждающий аксессуар: сливовый шёлк на белом шёлке кожи. Ногами Холмс лежал на покрывале, прижимаясь к моему боку, голову устроил на моей груди и затих, а я поглаживал его по спине и целовал непослушные волосы.

— Хватит. Я не хочу, чтобы вы думали, будто всё, что я сейчас делаю и что только собираюсь сделать, вызвано чувством собственности или вины. Это всё только о нас. О моём искреннем желании, не менее сильном, чем ваше собственное. Выбросьте всё лишнее из головы, потому что из-за ваших мыслей я начинаю ощущать присутствие третьих лиц в нашей постели, и это порядком раздражает. 

Холмс хмыкнул и вскинулся.

— Читать мысли — это моя прерогатива, Ватсон. Давайте лучше займёмся вами. 

Я успел перехватить его руку до того, как она коснулась моего всё ещё пребывающего в готовности твёрдого члена и возразил **:**

— Нет уж, лучше мы подготовим вас, а я могу потерпеть. 

Холмс закинул на меня ногу, попутно касаясь бедром моего достоинства. Потревоженный орган тут же дёрнулся в ответ. 

— Нет, не можете, — самодовольно прошептал Шерлок мне в губы, взбираясь на меня полностью. Он навис надо мною, опираясь на расставленные локти и колени, и прежде, чем я успел возразить, его острый язык принялся завоёвывать мой рот. Очевидно, Холмс старался восстановить справедливость **:** заставить меня испытать удовольствие вслед за ним, и, хоть я не позволял ему приступать к активным действиям, притягивая его за волосы каждый раз, когда он пытался проложить дорогу из поцелуев вниз, это не мешало ему изощряться. Его поцелуи становились более влажными и откровенно развратными, он похотливо изгибался и ёрзал на мне. Будто бы случайно не удержав свой вес на коленях, он опустился на меня полностью, зажимая мой изнывающий член меж наших животов. Я ухватил его за ягодицы, стараясь подтянуть негодяя повыше, но очередной глубокий поцелуй сбил меня с толку, я отвлёкся и принялся мять эти идеальные полушария. Пальцы сами нашли путь к сжатому входу, и мой отзывчивый любовник пошире раздвинул ноги, открывая доступ. Я легко погладил анус кончиками пальцев, как услышал стон над самым ухом. Этот упоительный звук произвёл резонанс в моём теле и закончился громким эхом в паху. Более того, к моему животу прикоснулся вновь поднимающийся член Шерлока, а это уже было выше моих сил. Можно целую вечность играть в поочерёдное возбуждение, но мне хотелось полного единения, потому я убрал руки от самого провокационного места в его безупречном теле и попытался отстранить Холмса от себя, но его разочарованный шёпот потряс меня.

— Нет, Джон, прошу... Внутри я так же чист, как снаружи. 

Это просто возмутительно! Какого чёрта он выражается так, будто может быть мне противен, будто я когда-либо брезговал им?! Тем более он никогда не ставил меня в неудобное положение, будучи чистоплотным до фанатизма. Но больше всего меня возмутила его заблаговременная предусмотрительность **:** он подготовился к интимному свиданию, ещё не сев в поезд. Можно подумать, он собирался отдаться Тревору прямо во встречающем его экипаже. Ах ты, блудливый сластолюбец, распутный нечестивец, любимый мой бесстыдник...

— Чист, говорите? Ничего. Это не надолго. Сейчас исправим. 

Я сбросил Шерлока с себя, и он на удивление послушно перевернулся лицом в подушку, встал на колени и выставил зад. Он поднял ягодицы настолько высоко, что когда я сел, они оказались чуть ниже уровня моих глаз, а сжатая розетка стала центральной точкой моего обзора. Такое желанное, откровенно манящее зрелище... Мне хотелось как можно скорее оказаться внутри, заполнить собою его горячее нутро, но сделай я это сию же минуту, лишился бы сил похозяйничать там всласть. Мне нужно было немного подождать и остыть. В то же время, чтобы не вызывать у Шерлока сомнений в моих желаниях, я принялся оглаживать милостиво подставленный зад. _«Внутри я так же чист, как снаружи»._ Чист... хм... Для меня он всегда будет чист, если будет принадлежать только мне.

Это было внезапное побуждение, а не заранее обдуманное намерение, требующее особой решительности. Мои пальцы путешествовали вверх и вниз по глубокому желобку меж ягодиц, по промежности, нежно гладили мошонку, тонкий кожистый шов... потом замерли у бледно-розовой границы ануса, когда я обнаружил себя целующим это отверстие. Послышался вздох удивления, и Холмс качнул бёдрами прочь, вновь пытаясь вырвать лакомство у меня изо рта.

— Что вы... — не успел он договорить сиплым голосом, как я провёл языком вдоль желобка, желая испробовать Холмса везде. Он замолчал. Не знаю, насколько это может быть приятно, мне просто хотелось сделать это с ним. Я развёл его ягодицы в стороны и в то же время держался за них, чтобы совсем не потерять голову от дурманящей смелости и распущенности. Следующим поцелуем я увлажнил закрытое отверстие и, описывая языком круги, тщательно распределил слюну. Я настолько увлёкся процессом, что стал вылизывать его, позабыв всякий стыд. Тихое «ах» послужило мне наилучшим поощрением. Мне захотелось углубить этот своеобразный поцелуй, и кончиком языка я стал дразнить эти маленькие, упрямо поджатые губы, пока мышцы ануса не расслабились и не впустили меня чуточку внутрь. Когда мой язык заскользил по горячему атласу его нутра, Холмс испустил более откровенный похотливый стон и сильнее прогнулся в спине. Я просунул руку, чтоб убедиться в правдивости его возбуждения, и нащупал твёрдый налитой член. Не успел я позлорадствовать над его изнеможённым состоянием, как мой собственный заждавшийся орган дёрнулся и ударил меня по животу. 

Я рисковал проиграть в этой затянувшейся страстной игре. Я желал Шерлока со страшной силой. Хотел толкнуть его в пучину бесконечного удовольствия, которому предшествовало длительное воздержание, за раз обрушить на него всё, чего мой бедный чувствительный мальчик был лишён непростительно долгое время. Ведомый ревностью, я полностью сосредоточился на его томлении, позабыв о том, что мне самому хватит одного вида его удовольствия, его раскрытости, его отзывчивости, чтобы дойти до точки закипания и парового свистка. 

Я думал поскорее справиться с растяжкой, чтобы перейти к основному блюду. Флакон со смазкой лежал рядом на кровати, но я не желал воспользоваться им. По сути, масло осталось ещё с «наших» времён, но одна мысль о том, что Холмс собирался взять его в роковое путешествие-измену, будила во мне отвращение к этому сподручному средству. Обойдусь. Я снова впился губами в сочное разрумяненное отверстие, намереваясь как можно лучше увлажнить его слюной, которая обильно наполняла мой рот, словно у больного бешенством. Анус под моими губами дрожал и отчаянно сокращался, когда я старался протолкнуть скользкий язык в него глубже. Холмс уже не сдерживал стонов. Его колени разъезжались в стороны, но он тщетно силился устоять на месте в выгодной позиции, лишь охотливо прогибал поясницу и ёрзал по постели, сминая простыни беспокойными руками. Если бы я мог трезво воспринимать происходящее, я должен быть удивлён столь ошеломительному эффекту. Как доктор, я, конечно, знал о средоточии нервных окончаний в области анального отверстия, но одно дело теория, и совсем другое — практика. А результат был налицо **:** подопытный пациент жалобно скулил и хныкал в подушку. Я и прежде баловал своего мальчика нежными прикосновениями к этому чувствительному месту, но, как видно, между пальцами и языком большая разница.

Наблюдая за реакцией Шерлока, слушая неистовые стоны, удерживая в руках его дрожащее извивающееся тело, я сам испытывал необычайное томление и боль в паху от столь длительного и сильного возбуждения. Но всё равно оторваться от любимых ягодиц я был не в состоянии, и покрыл эти белоснежные холмы россыпью горячих поцелуев. Ягодицы были настолько упругими, что, казалось, отталкивали мои поцелуи. Как я мог оставить эти божественные территории не завоёванными? Мой милый друг захлебнулся возмущением, когда я втянул губами непослушную кожу и проявил достаточно грубости, пробуя её на вкус. Не могу не признаться в том, что я малодушно пытался оставить на нём свою метку, и, клянусь, я буду здесь, когда фиолетовый крокус расцветёт на заснеженном холме. 

Он мой. Эта истина не подлежит сомнению. Шерлок Холмс — мой. И не только потому, что я был тем, кто открыл ему мир чувственных удовольствий. А потому, что он отдал в мои руки весомую часть себя. Нет, не так. Это я взял и подчинил её — его бессонницу, его страсть к наркотикам, его похоть. Холмс не приемлел это в своём характере, отрицал, противился и не считался с девиациями своей натуры. Появился я — и взял это в свои руки. Ведь я люблю в нём даже то, что сам он ненавидит, я люблю в нём даже те черты, да что уж — чертей характера, которые бросают моё терпение в котёл и подогревают на медленном огне. Я люблю его целиком и полностью. Безраздельно. 

Неужели он не понимал, какую боль причинит мне своим, пусть даже несвершённым, поступком? Неужели он позволил бы кому-то другому — не мне — касаться своего тела, вторгаться в него? Нет, я не хочу об этом думать. Я успел, я предотвратил, он мой. 

Я сплюнул себе на пальцы, игнорируя ароматное масло — сегодня есть место только для нас двоих, ничего лишнего и никого постороннего. Хотел было ввести поначалу лишь один палец, но ввёл сразу два, потому как ревность нахлынула новой волной. Этот его «отпуск»... Мне казалось, что Шерлок уже в нём побывал, а точнее, Тревор, к которому он собирался, побывал в нём самом. Шерлок охнул от грубости, не ожидаемой после столь опьяняющей нежности, которой я одарил его только что. Горячая внутренняя теснота порадовала меня, но я был слишком зол и подозрителен, чтобы ей поверить. То, что намечалось как подготовка и дополнительная ласка, обратилось скрупулёзным обследованием. Я почти по-докторски ощупывал стенки ануса на предмет чужого вторжения, как можно шире разводил в нём указательный и средний пальцы, чтобы проверить подлинность его благословенной тесноты. Осмотр меня утешил, но обида моя, увы, не исчезла.

В начале нашего скандала я считал, что не вправе злиться на Холмса и предъявлять ему претензии. А почему, собственно, нет? Это он был тем, кто перекрыл нам воздух. После того я взывал к нему не раз **:** говорил прямо, что с этим не согласен, и полунамёками, которые куда лучше были способны достучаться до его чувственности, чем прямые и честные высказывания, которые Шерлок с лёгкостью мог извратить при помощи своего острого ума. Но он оставался непреклонен. 

Тем временем как его мышцы развратно посасывали мои пальцы, я загорался ненавистью и презрением. Я ждал его так долго, ждал, пока он остынет и передумает. Пока даст нам ещё один шанс. Но Холмс дождался, покамест не стало слишком поздно и в моей жизни не появилась Мэри, и теперь смеет меня обвинять, да ещё и уходя в объятия к другому?! Злость плохо сказалась на моём возбуждении, но положительно — на выдержке. Я вынул пальцы, поднялся с постели и с размаху хлестнул Шерлока по ягодицам раскрытой ладонью. Это не изощрённая ласка, вовсе нет. Это пощёчина, которую я не посмел нанести его лицу, принимая вину на себя. 

Холмс вскрикнул и распластался по кровати. Казалось, вздумай я его выпороть — он принял бы это с радостью. Затянувшееся возбуждение сделало его жалким. Жалким, но прекрасным в моих глазах. Когда он осмелился взглянуть на меня, то испугался, увидев, как я роюсь в его платяном шкафу. 

— Джон, — прохрипел он сиплым голосом, задыхаясь от страсти, — что вы удумали? 

В тот же момент я бросил ему рубашку. 

— Одевайтесь немедленно, — рыкнул я в его сторону, и широко распахнутые изумлённые глаза Шерлока и его приоткрытый рот едва не вернули меня в нашу разогретую постель. 

— Вы же не думаете выставить меня из собственной квартиры?

Мне не хотелось ему что-либо объяснять. Я подошёл ближе к Шерлоку и вправил его безвольные подрагивающие руки в рукава сорочки, застегнул её на груди, а концы мятого галстука запрятал внутрь. 

— Поднимайтесь. — Моя злость была для него непонятной, но я не видел причины, по которой он мог ослушаться меня. Однако Шерлок выглядел таким растерянным, что мне пришлось взять его за руку, словно дитя. 

Я провёл его за собой в гостиную. 

— Предпочитаете кресло? — попытался угадать он, на что я только усмехнулся. — Мне следует опуститься на пол? — предпринял он ещё одну попытку, но я так и не выпустил его руку из своей. 

Я обошёл Холмса со спины и притянул его в свои объятия. Он глубоко вдохнул, почувствовав прикосновение к своим обнажённым ягодицам моего изнывающего члена. Шерлок вновь порывался блеснуть очередной догадкой о моей фантазии в области плотских утех, но я прервал его поцелуем в длинную и столь хрупкую из-за своего изящества шею. Поцеловал в своё любимое место — туда, где волосы заканчивались трогательной прядкой-завитком. Впрочем, выше я всё равно не доставал. 

Словно обучая его ходить, не выпуская из объятий, ногой я подтолкнул Холмса под колено, заставляя сделать шаг по направлению к окну.

Накрахмаленные вышитые занавески прикрывали окна гостиной ниже, чем до половины. Если Холмс встанет вплотную — с улицы его будет видно только по грудь.

— Ватсон, вы с ума сошли? 

Свет, падающий из окна, привёл к неуместному протрезвлению. Холмс и хотел было попятиться назад, но позади него стоял я, и я был твёрд не только членом, но и в своём намерении проучить его. Шерлок ошарашенно взглянул на меня через плечо. 

— Чего вы хотите этим добиться? 

Я привстал на носках и коротко поцеловал его возмущённые губы. Доверительно прошептал **:**

— Хочу заставить вас взглянуть в лицо своему страху. — Я подтолкнул Шерлока по направлению к окну, удерживая в плотном кольце своих рук. — Не переживайте — на вас надета рубашка и даже галстук, а я останусь в тени гостиной. 

Он был слишком шокирован, чтобы опротестовать всё сразу. Это дало мне возможность сделать ещё пару незаметных шагов к нашей цели. Когда мы оказались у самого окна, Холмс очнулся и попробовал схитрить. Он опять обернулся ко мне через плечо, мазнул по моим губам мимолётным поцелуем, но не отстранился, овевая их своим взволнованным дыханием. 

— Но я хочу видеть ваше лицо...

Я оставался непоколебим. 

— Не в этот раз. 

Отсекая пути к отступлению, я быстро приставил влажную головку к не менее увлажнённому входу и уверенно толкнулся в него, но из-за неудобного положения глубоко продвинуться не удалось. Холмс вскрикнул раненой птицей и расставил ноги шире, чтобы хоть этим облегчить своё положение, но это не особо нам помогло. Я подтолкнул его в спину, и Шерлок наклонился вперёд, ухватившись за переплёт оконной рамы, сильнее прогнувшись в пояснице. Не давая ему опомниться, я вошёл до конца так быстро, что послышался шлепок плоти о плоть. О, как давно я этого ждал... Я снова в своей родной узкой перчатке, плотно облегающей меня... Кажется, я всё же поторопился вдеться и причинил Шерлоку боль, он охнул и злобно зашипел. Я замер, не двигаясь, давая ему время привыкнуть ко мне. В этот чувственный миг затишья мы оба вспоминали давно забытые ощущения, как идеально мы подходим друг к другу, каково быть единым целым... Впрочем, Шерлок думал не о том.

— Не хочу вас расстраивать, Джон, но ваш спектакль совсем не востребован. Взгляните, — кудрявая макушка кивнула в сторону окна, — сплошные пустые места. 

Не успел я что-либо на это ответить, как по Бейкер-стрит проехал кэб, и Холмс шарахнулся, словно напуганный кролик, тем самым насаживаясь на меня ещё плотнее. Сорочка задралась выше, обнажая ягодицы полностью. Я успокаивающе огладил его напряжённый твёрдый живот, скользя ладонью под тонким хлопком. Но от страха язвительность Шерлока ничуть не потеряла своей остроты.

— Джон, вы переоцениваете себя, если собираетесь стоять тут соляным столбом до прихода первого зрителя. К тому времени, как кто-то появится, ваш талант уже исчерпает себя и повиснет в неловком реверансе.

В едких словах было зерно истины — слишком долго я пребывал в напряжении, не получая разрядки, вот только своим саркастическим тоном Шерлок стимулировал во мне вредность и обрёк нас обоих на более продолжительное мучение. Я обхватил его за бёдра и толкнулся нарочито медленно. Так мне хотелось думать, но распалённое желанием естество решило иначе **:** всего несколько толчков спустя я уже размашисто вбивался в его обречённо-покорное тело, забыв о каких-либо поучительных намерениях. Я не смотрел на улицу, когда во время очередного захода Шерлок внезапно сжал меня изнутри, да так сильно, что я выдохнул короткую забористую брань, памятную со времён службы. 

— Ватсон, там человек, на той стороне улицы! 

На сей раз Холмс не пытался увернуться. Всё было гораздо хуже — он замер в парализующем страхе, точно жертва перед лицом хищника. Я не мог больше двигаться в нём, а от боли перед глазами сыпались звёзды. Это походило на сцепку и могло очень плохо для нас кончиться. Я должен был заставить Шерлока расслабиться. И в то же время — в такую погоду, когда ни одна душа не показывала нос на улицу, — я не мог упустить шанс преподнести ему урок.

— Там, за окном, очень много людей, мой милый мальчик. И все они могут увидеть вас. — Я провёл рукой вдоль его позвоночника, огладил выступающие лопатки. — Но что они увидят? — Насколько мог я дотянуться, прошёлся по взмокшим завиткам, слегка помассировал шею. — Они увидят вас за привычным занятием — наблюдением за миром. — Моя рука скользнула Шерлоку на грудь. — Если в этот момент вы прикроете глаза, никому не придёт в голову, что причиной тому — чувственное удовольствие. — Мои пальцы нашли его соски под тканью сорочки и бережно покружили по ним, почти невесомо. — У вас точно такое же выражение лица, когда вы пребываете в задумчивости. — Шерлок всхлипнул вместо слов, но я уже давно был готов опровергнуть любой его аргумент. — Если при этом вы слишком широко раскроете рот, никто не услышит вашего стона. Вы округляете губы точно так же, когда на вас находит озарение. — Я приподнял его сорочку как можно выше и поцеловал влажную от пота спину. И готов поклясться, что в этот самый момент его возмутительный рот приоткрылся именно так, как я и предсказал. Я запустил свободную руку ему под живот, и мышцы пресса тут же сократились под моим прикосновением. — Ну а если вдруг вы слишком сильно запрокинете голову и адамово яблоко прокатится по вашей длинной шее... — Как можно аккуратнее я обхватил его опадающий от волнения член. — Никто не догадается, что это из-за того, что я ласкаю ваши интимные места. — Я неспешно провёл рукой вверх по стволу, покружил большим пальцем по влажной головке. — Они решат, что так вы возводите глаза к небесам, глотая разочарование этим миром. — Я ощутил, как Холмс ослабляет давление в месте соития. Продолжая ласкать его член, я ещё раз поцеловал спину. — Они никогда не увидят того, что вижу я, потому что они там, за окном, а я внутри. — Я попробовал толкнуться в подтверждение своих слов, и у меня получилось. За время вынужденного перерыва кожа в паху успела прилипнуть к его ягодицам. — Вы, Холмс, ходячий соблазн. Ваша мимика вопиюще интимна даже в те моменты, когда вы совсем не подозреваете этого. — Человек на той стороне улицы давно исчез, а Холмс, наконец, доверился мне полностью, тая от моих слов, точно жидкий мёд. — Ваши возмутительные губы... — Подаваясь вперёд в его расслабленное нутро, я ощутил, что Шерлок качнулся мне навстречу. — Бóльшая часть ваших слов доходила бы до меня куда быстрее, если бы я не отвлекался на ваши развратные губы. — Когда Холмс проявил явную инициативу, сильнее насаживаясь на меня, я решился ускорить темп. — Вы и не представляете, как много повседневных моментов, в которых я вас до одурения хочу. — Шерлок застонал и покачнулся на ослабевших ногах, мне пришлось придерживать его за бёдра липкими руками. — Я хочу вас, даже когда вы наиболее холодны... — Сбившееся дыхание больше не позволяло мне говорить длинными фразами. — Когда замираете, как статуя, сложив пальцы у подбородка... — Я чувствовал, что долго не продержусь, и сменил быстрые частые толчки на глубокие размашистые движения. — Эти ваши длинные тонкие пальцы... я жалею, что у вас нет детской привычки их сосать...

В этот момент Холмс сжал пальцы сильнее, хватаясь за раму, и сипло произнёс **:**

— Там идёт почтальон... Он кивнул мне...

— Ну и бог с ним. Махните на него. 

Шерлок так и сделал **:** поднял руку и махнул невидимому мною почтальону. Изящная длинная ладонь так и осталась прислонённой к стеклу. Он опустил голову — окно было забыто и больше его не смущало. Наконец-то актёр отдался роли, не замечая зрительного зала. 

Я не прерывал воспитательного процесса, равномерно двигаясь внутри и продолжая воспевать очевидные и безоговорочные прелести своего Холмса. 

— Ваши необычайные глаза... Ваши высокомерные скулы... — Шерлок намеренно сжал меня в тесноте своих разгорячённых мышц, и эта мысль канула в нашем совместном стоне. — Когда вы задираете нос после демонстрации интеллектуального превосходства, мне хочется взять вас за волосы и... О... Ваши волосы — это отдельная поэма...

— Джо-он!.. — умоляюще протянул Холмс, но я на это не повёлся. Я прекрасно помнил, как довести его за пару толчков. 

— Я хочу вас, даже когда вы просто спите. Такой умиротворённый, такой доверчивый... В эти моменты я чувствую себя законченным извращенцем... — У меня было припасено ещё много сокровенных признаний, вот только в паху невыносимо ныло от столь длительного искусственного воздержания. Я надавил Шерлоку на поясницу, заставляя прогнуться ещё сильнее, вышел из него почти целиком, но только затем, чтобы вновь ворваться внутрь по определённой траектории. Один точный толчок — и мне пришлось подхватить Холмса под живот, ибо он утратил остатки самоконтроля и еле держался на дрожащих ногах. Найдя заветную точку, я совершил несколько прицельных резких движений, прежде чем с облегчением излился в моего чувственного мальчика, наполняя его своим семенем. Увы, ответного излияния не последовало. Теперь уже из-за моего длительного воздержания нам не удалось добиться столь желанной синхронности. Какая досада... Но не такая уж неотвратимая, чтобы я согласился с ней примириться. Я всё ещё чаял довести Шерлока до пика удовольствия лишь одним анальным воздействием.

Он всхлипнул, когда я медленно и аккуратно вышел, тщетно пытаясь удержать пальцами вытекающую из растянутого отверстия семенную жидкость.

— Нет! Побудьте во мне ещё чуть-чуть, мне недолго осталось. 

Я не смог подавить тихий смешок, вызванный его словами. Холмс произнёс это столь драматическим тоном, словно уверовал в смерть после наступления долгожданной эйфории. Сходства со спектаклем добавил его жест, с коим он схватился за свой напряжённый орган, напоминающий замах кинжала. Я красноречиво перехватил его руку, не допуская самочинства. Ощущая прижатой грудью, насколько напиталась пóтом сорочка Холмса, я избавил его от неё, торопливо расстегнув немногие пуговицы. Шёлковый галстук я и не подумал развязывать, этот своеобразный ошейник несказáнно тешил мой взор. Я оглянулся на гостиную, намереваясь увести Шерлока подальше от окна для завершающего акта. Стоячее положение стало невыносимым, а наши предательски подрагивающие ноги не позволили бы дойти до дивана или кушетки, поэтому я подтолкнул Шерлока к самому близкому от окна горизонтальному предмету. Им оказался большой плоский сундук красного дерева, содержащий в своих недрах обширный архив детективных дел. Признаться, после позы, которую принял на нём Холмс, «Человек на четвереньках» больше никогда не будет ассоциироваться у меня с нашим одноимённым расследованием. 

Казалось, страдальчески прогнувшему спину и отпятившему зад Холмсу было абсолютно безразлично, что я собирался делать с ним далее, он жаждал получить освобождение любым путём, лишь бы скорее. Я испытал почти детский восторг, узрев на молочной коже расцветающий синяк со следами моих зубов. Моя метка, он — мой. В дополнение пурпуровому цветку распустилась нежная трепетная роза **:** меж вульгарно подставленных и широко разведённых ягодиц виднелся припухший покрасневший анус, судорожно дрожащий, подтекающий белёсыми слезами моего семени. Не робея, я смело ввёл в него два пальца и без труда отыскал налившуюся простату. Теперь дело было за малым. Так хотелось думать нам обоим, но анальная стимуляция требовала больше времени, чем... хм-м... обычно практикуемая мужчинами. Холмс уже стонал дурным голосом, но не смел ослушаться и прикоснуться к себе. Я ухмыльнулся своей маленькой мести — такое мучение и ему не во вред, и мне в радость. 

Наконец раздалось моё имя, прозвучавшее грозным проклятием **:**

— Джон!

Да, стоило заканчивать затянувшуюся игру. Продолжая интенсивно массировать простату, я потянулся к его члену, но прикоснулся совсем не так, как Шерлоку того хотелось. Невесомо, двумя пальцами, я обхватил его под головкой, так деликатно, как обхватывают запястье для измерения пульса. Это не входило в мои намерения, но даже столь скупого прикосновения Шерлоку хватило, чтобы достичь разрядки. По его телу прошла судорога, внутренние мышцы сократились **:** первая резкая струйка украсила его поджатый живот и вздымающуюся грудь, вторая, менее обильная, окропила крышку столетнего сундука. Любопытно **:** знакома ли сему предмету утвари подобная мастика? 

Я отрешённо обтёр свои натруженные взмокшие руки о собственные бёдра и опустился на благодатно прохладный пол, привалившись спиной к стене, пока бессильно разлёгшийся на сундуке Шерлок приходил в себя. Он делал это мучительно долго. И неподражаемо эротично. Являя собою не то мраморную античную статую поверженного воина, не то раненую антилопу с мосластыми ногами, свисающими с этого импровизированного одра. Наконец, постанывая, он приподнялся и осторожно сел на краю сундука, поморщился от боли, но, прислушавшись к себе, принял её с каким-то извращённым достоинством. Прикрыл глаза и задумчиво поёрзал многострадальными ягодицами по твёрдой крышке, поморщился ещё раз, но затем мучительная гримаса на его лице перетекла в выражение чистого блаженства. Этот жест, проделанный Холмсом, казалось бы, исключительно для самого себя, смутил моё сознание поболее всего произошедшего между нами в тот день. 

Мальчик мой... ты мог бы отругать меня за причинённую боль, свидетельствующую о нехватке тренировки и длительном воздержании, которому я виной, но ты принимаешь её с достоинством и благодарностью, коих я не заслуживаю. 

Это негласное замечание так сильно впечатлило меня, что я ухватил своего страдальца за шейный платок, чтоб притянуть к себе для поцелуя... но не единожды потревоженный в любовных пертурбациях шёлк соскользнул с его шеи, стоило мне лишь коснуться его. Холмс улыбнулся понимающе и снисходительно, но я не собирался позволить этому досадному обстоятельству обратить мой страстный порыв в неудавшуюся шутку. Я привстал на коленях, свободной рукой притянул Холмса за влажный затылок и властно смял усмехающиеся дерзкие губы своими. Я не готов был признать этот очаровательный шёлковый платок бессмысленным аксессуаром — боже, он ведь так идёт Холмсу — поэтому, не отрываясь от дурманящих губ, я прошёлся им по груди, собирая потёки нашей страсти. Холмс оторвался от поцелуя и опустил глаза, заворожённо наблюдая за моей рукой. Оказавшись отлучённым от сладких губ, я стал нежно выцеловывать шею под ухом, пока шёлк скользил по его рёбрам, по животу и, наконец, накрыл уязвимый в таком состоянии пах.

Шерлок не вытерпел **:** сбросил платок и сполз ко мне на пол. 

— Джон... — Его глаза искрились нуждой высказаться, и Холмс закусил губу, не позволяя себе этого сделать. Он принципиально не разговаривал после любовных актов, иначе от избытка чувств мог наговорить много такого, что не совпадало с его трезвыми мыслями. Что греха таить, в тот момент я жаждал услышать от него признание в том, что он никуда бы не поехал, даже если бы я не пришёл. Но Холмс этого не сказал бы в любом случае. К чёрту всё — я успел, и это главное. — Джон, я не буду просить прощения. 

Я бережно заправил назад влажный локон, прилипший к его высокому лбу.

— Не будете, — согласился я, нисколько не расстроившись. Но после этого Холмс сделал нечто совершенно противоречивое **:** резко приник к моему левому плечу и поцеловал старый уродливый шрам, — ещё и ещё, вкладывая в каждое прикосновение губ запредельное количество ласки и нежности. — Ну хватит вам, — проворчал я. Не знаю, заметил ли Холмс, но этот порыв и стал его извинением. — Нам пора заняться тем, что делали вы, прежде чем я нагрянул к вам в гости.

— Собираться в отпуск? — совершенно невинно спросил Холмс, но в поднятых на меня лукавых глазах во всю смеялись черти. Да... Порка несносного мальчишки не была такой уж плохой идеей. 

— Принимать ванну, — голосом строгой няньки приказал я и поднялся на ноги. Впрочем... Идея об отпуске была не так уж абсурдна. Я вопросил **:**

— Как надолго уехала миссис Хадсон? 

Шерлок, ещё не понимая, что я задумал, ответил **:**

— На две недели. Но то было три дня назад.

— Матерь божья! Как она посмела? Оставить вас одного, беспомощного, аки младенец... Да вы с голоду помрёте. Вы потому и собрались ехать в Норфолк? — не удержался съязвить я. Не дожидаясь ответного ехидства, я потянул Холмса за руку, поднимая его с пола, и подтолкнул к ванне.

— Придётся на это время мне побыть вашей домовладелицей и прислугой. Ступайте и смойте с себя всё это... 

Шерлок беспрекословно залез в воду и присел.

— Джон, а как же вы?.. 

— А я воспользуюсь вашим полотенцем. 

Я намочил полотенце прямо в воде, из которой торчали острые колени Холмса, отжал и обтёрся весь целиком, не преминув тщательно протереть гениталии. Шерлок сопровождал каждое моё движение внимательным взглядом, но этим ничуть не смущал меня. От принятого решения на душе у меня было легко, словно после выпитой бутылки прекрасного французского шампанского. Даже поправка, внесённая Холмсом в свою реплику, не снизила градуса моего настроения.

— Ватсон, под своим вопросом я имел в виду вовсе не гигиенические процедуры.

— Я не настолько глуп, как вы думаете, я вас понял. С этим проблем не будет, я напишу Мэри письмо. Могу я внезапно сорваться по очень важному и неотложному расследованию с самим Шерлоком Холмсом? Уверен, она меня простит. 

Не откладывая дело в дальний ящик, я прошёл в спальню Холмса, чтоб сесть за написание письма. Обмывание тела я оставил на совести подопечного. 

Я успел написать краткое послание супруге и копался в секретере Холмса в поисках клея для запечатывания письма, как в спальню вошёл хозяин собственной голой персоной и обессиленно упал на кровать.

— Холмс, чем заклеить конверт? Помнится, у вас был пузырёк... — При слове «пузырёк» я осёкся. 

Шерлок, нежась на мятой простыне, лениво ответил **:**

— Я пустил клей на опыты... А письма я заклеивал клейстером, любезно сваренным миссис Хадсон. Джон, почтальон будет после обеда, успеете вы разобраться с письмом, лучше идите сюда, отдохните. 

Я счёл его довод разумным, а так как и впрямь чувствовал себя слегка утомлённым, то поддался уговорам и прилёг рядом с любимым нагим телом, к тому же весьма прохладным, что нелепо звучит по отношению к любовному ложу, но уместно при такой духоте. 

Одарив друг друга невесомыми ласками и поглаживаниями, мы уснули.

**~**

Я проснулся первым и не сразу сообразил, где я и с кем. Вспомнив насыщенное событиями утро, чувствуя приятную лёгкость в теле и видя на своём бедре красивую мужскую руку, я повернулся на другой бок, чтоб насладиться красотой в полной мере. Ожидания меня не обманули **:** спящий Шерлок воистину был ангелом, с растрёпанными кудрями, опухшими губами и побритым пахом. Боясь спугнуть чуткий сон, я снял его руку с себя и поднялся, призываемый природой по малой нужде. Под моими ногами что-то зашуршало. Я наклонился и поднял, это оказалось проклятое письмо из Норфолка. Нужда была забыта, созрела месть.

Так и не потрудившись одеться, я уселся за секретер и принялся сочинять ответное послание Тревору. Вскоре проснулся Шерлок и недоумённо уставился на меня.

— Ватсон, вы пишете свои рассказы? Как вы назовёте этот? «Подлинная история отношений доктора и сыщика»?

Я задумчиво почесал кончик носа пером, силясь подобрать приемлемые слова для описания симптомов болезни Холмса.

— Я пишу письмо в Донифорп. Вы очень кстати проснулись, идите сюда, будете мне помогать. — Я похлопал ладонью по бедру, указывая, куда нужно присесть Холмсу. Он послушался, опустился на мои колени и приобнял рукой за шею, с любопытством заглядывая в письмо. 

Я чувствовал себя великим цезарем, делая одновременно два важных дела **:** одной рукой я писал письмо, другой — ласкал член невозражающего Холмса. Письмо написалось быстро.

**§**

_Многоуважаемый мистер Тревор, с прискорбием вынужден сообщить, что на визит мистера Холмса Вы можете не рассчитывать. На данный момент времени он пребывает в столь сложном состоянии здоровья, что по всем показателям оного, я, как личный доктор, не намерен выпускать его не то что за пределы квартиры, но даже за границы кровати. Я прописал ему строжайший постельный режим и сам вызвался менять ему простыни._

_Если это письмо взволнует Вас настолько, что Вы пожелаете его проведать — спешу Вас огорчить **:** не утруждайте себя, я никого к нему не подпущу. Впрочем, не беспокойтесь, состояние мистера Холмса вполне стабильно — всего лишь повышенная температура (термометр я ему вставляю регулярно), хроническое напряжение в некоторых группах мышц и периодические нервные перевозбуждения, что заставляют его бредить и кричать по ночам. При приступах горячки я, в основном, обхожусь растираниями, но самые действенные лекарства, разумеется, нужно вводить внутрь. _

_И чтобы не зарождать у Вас потребности бессмысленного продолжения переписки, заранее уточняю — Холмс не явится к Вам и позднее. Он склонен пренебрегать собственным здоровьем, а мой докторский долг — оберегать его. Вы писали, что держите собак, по его рассказам я помню одного Вашего кобеля, который сначала укусил моего друга, а теперь, если верить Вашим словам, будет облизывать ему руки? Этого я не допущу. Кобели — разносчики инфекций, поэтому я не позволю Вашему ни лизать Холмса, ни тем более кусать его. Пусть этому кобелю остаётся только локти кусать. То есть, я хотел сказать **:** хвост. _

_И чтобы окончательно успокоить Вашу совесть, отвечаю **:** Холмс давно Вас простил и забыл все обиды. Боюсь, вскорости он может забыть и Вас самого. Видите ли, сейчас мы с ним занимаемся нетрадиционной медициной, и побочные эффекты могут оказаться самыми непредсказуемыми, вплоть до потери памяти. _

_С уважением, новый и единственный друг Шерлока Холмса доктор Ватсон_

**~**

К тому времени, как я ставил подпись, подоспел и клей для конверта. Свежий и тёплый, он выплеснулся мне прямо в руку, чем я не преминул воспользоваться по назначению.

— Это письмо... слишком прогрессивно... В провинции могут не оценить вашего изысканного столичного юмора... — простонал Шерлок, выгибаясь на моих коленях. 

Я хмыкнул.

— Надеюсь, в деревне-то как раз поймут. И вы, Холмс, отныне тоже не будете иметь дела с деревенскими кобелями.

Заклеив оба письма, я отложил их в сторону ожидать почтальона, а измазанной «клеем» рукой провёл по своему заждавшемуся члену. Хотя упругие ягодицы Холмса недвусмысленно елозили по моим бёдрам, но воспользоваться их соблазнительным приглашением мне не позволяла джентльменская честь **:** брать расслабленное тело любовника — последнее дело. Я решил обойтись малыми затратами и удовлетворить себя сам. Но Холмс тоже был джентльменом, а потому слез с меня и уважительно встал предо мною на колени. 

День немногим перевалил полуденную черту, наступало самое знойное время суток.

**~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Красивый арт из интернета: не совсем тот галстук, не совсем Шерлок, но... красиво)))  
> 


	2. Пять лет спустя. Другое утро

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Глава короткая, всего полторы странички.

  
_Страница из дневника Ш. Холмса  
2 апреля 18... года_

**~**

Утро субботы встретило меня руганью газовщика с угольщиком, доносящейся со внутреннего двора за окном. Технический прогресс. Скоро на улицах Лондона кэбмены будут ругаться с шоферами, весенний воздух вместо навоза повеет бензином, а птичьи трели заменит клаксон... Утреннее солнце просвечивало сквозь неплотно задёрнутые зелёные шторы, а в щели меж них виднелся горшок с распустившимися крокусами. Белыми. Миссис Хадсон сама не догадывалась, как угодила мне этим нелепым ботаническим украшением. В её поступке я было заподозрил умысел или даже заговор двух лиц, но честные глаза моей домовладелицы не позволили усомниться в её искренности и святом неведении. Позавчера она хлопотливо поставила сие гончарное изделие на подоконник со словами **:** «Здесь им будет лучше». Я не стал уточнять, чем где, и не соизволил её поблагодарить, но она была рада и тому, что я промолчал.

Я отвёл взгляд от цветов и увидел, что мой давний знакомец — плотный джентльмен средних лет, уже поднялся. Ничего удивительного, он часто встаёт раньше меня. Склонившись в мою сторону, он молча выжидал моего пробуждения, спрятавшись под покровом простыни. Наивный, он думал замаскировался. От меня? Неужели я его не узнáю? Я резким рывком сдёрнул простынь, и он нарочито вздрогнул, словно от неожиданности или от страха. Ох уж эти дурацкие манеры... Можно подумать, мы первый раз просыпаемся в одной постели. Желая успокоить пугливого приятеля, я поприветствовал его крепким рукопожатием, на что он вскинул свою лысую голову, на которой вопреки здравому смыслу имелся солидный пробор. Меня неизменно радовала отличная физическая форма этого джентльмена — сильный и жилистый, а когда он стоял навытяжку, невозможно было не заметить его вымуштрованной военной выправки. Несмотря на столь мужественную внешность, мой милый друг бывал довольно робок и сентиментален — ему нравилось, когда я к нему прикасался, держал в руках, а стоило мне погладить его по голове — тут же начинал подрагивать и стыдливо краснеть до самого пробора на своей лоснящейся лысине. Тогда я уверенно и глубоко его целовал, этим самым напоминая, как он любим и важен для меня. Вот и сейчас он истомлённо багровел и пыжился от моего затянувшегося рукопожатия. Мой верный солдат с такой силой и неприкрытым желанием тянулся ко мне, что я даже усомнился, сможет ли он устоять. Сам же я вовсе не пытался изображать стоика, крепче сжал его в объятиях и поцеловал в лысую макушку. Снова и снова, лаская языком пробор, скользнув губами ниже, на острую линию подбородка, на толстую шею, на нежные складки... Целовал, пока на его голове не выступила обильная испарина. Пожалуй, он вполне набрался сил и готов вынести мой вес, когда я бесцеремонно усядусь прямо на него. Удерживая его в заблуждении насчёт своих намерений, отвлекая поглаживанием, я плавно оседлал этого крепыша, вгоняя в тесноту и мрак своих низменных желаний. Неожиданно послышался стон, и я с раздражением вспомнил, что мы здесь не одни. Ничего, если я буду держать себя в руках и не устраивать показательных скачек, то никто ничего не узнает. Я совершил рывок, другой, ещё и ещё... Мой сильный, выносливый друг крепко держал меня на себе, в его надёжности я никогда и не сомневался. Он не отпустит меня ни за что, я не сорвусь и не упаду, за всю долгую историю наших отношений он ещё ни разу меня не подводил. Я продолжил скáчки, перемежая галоп с шагом, вдавливая себя сильнее и глубже, чуть не доводя своего друга до удушья, но, похоже, ему эта грубая забава вполне нравилась. Какой же он всё-таки скользкий тип. Стон, донёсшийся с изголовья кровати, стал громче. Мне удалось спрыгнуть раньше, чем нас застали бы в неподобающем положении. При этом мой милый друг чуть не упал от неожиданности, но я его подхватил, стиснул и зажал ему рот рукой, чувствуя, как вязкая слюна сочится сквозь мои пальцы. 

— Ох, чёрт... — проворчал Ватсон. Проснувшись, он посмотрел на нас сонным осуждающим взглядом. — Вы опять без меня начали?

Я вздохнул и закатил глаза. Как жаль, что у моего любимого друга такое ворчливое дополнение.

**~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Если кто из читательниц не понял любви Холмса к определённому виду первоцветов, а именно крокусов, то поясняю **:** это является отсылкой к альпийскому путешествию Холмса и Ватсона, изложенному в моём первом фике «Вырванные страницы «Личного дела».


End file.
